Bothering a Britannian constantly
by ChaoticChampion
Summary: This was meant to be funny but it became a bit emotional. *my first fanfiction* *Lelouch and C.c with a tiny cameo from Kallen-san* It's not often an immortal witch gets on your nerves. But when it does happen C.c is the best at it. "Hey Lelouch" "what?"


Bothering a Britannian...constantly

By ChaoticChampion

This is my first fic so please leave as many reviews as possible for improvements for the foreseeable future. Thank you!

It's not often an immortal witch gets on your nerves.

But when it does happen C.c is the best at it.

"Hey Lelouch"

"What?"

"Lelouch"

"What?"

"Lelouch?"

"What!?" Lelouch was currently watching the news on the internet for information. Running a secret anti empire organisation was difficult to do without all the right info. So Lelouch spent most of his free time watching the news on TV and on his laptop to keep him up to date.

So with C.c bothering him it wasn't easy to concentrate. Lelouch had to do everything in his power not to geass her into shutting up.

Not that it would work anyway.

"I'm bored"

"Well why you don't call pizza hut seeing as you already enjoy reducing my bank funds to nothing. Honestly how do I even manage to keep the black knights running when you're there literally draining my ...I mean our funds."

"Well, pizza is important boy." The witch replied, curling up on the exiled prince's bed.

"I doubt it's as important as my rebellion C.c, besides I can't defeat Britannia with a double cheese pizza!"Lelouch replied annoyed at the witches retort.

"Hmmm, I suppose but this isn't over."

The witch then proceeded to hop off Lelouch bed and waltz out of the room.

"Finally some peace now I can concentrate on..."

"...and that concludes today's news, thank you for watching."

"God dammit, this is why i need a new door lock."

"Lelouch can you come help me?"

"Yea sure ,coming Nunnally." At least his sister wouldn't bother him when he was busy.

***********************Awesome transitional stars***********************

3 days later

Lelouch POV

Dammit!

Where was the damn mask?

"Why can I never find this thing when i need it but when i don't it gets stolen by a cat?"

Lelouch threw his draws open, desperately searching for his most vital costume piece. The mask of Zero was one of the many important keys to his rebellion, others being his intellect among other things. It kept his identity as a former prince of Britannia a secret. After all wouldn't want any unneeded problems within his own group did he?

But now he couldn't find the damn thing and he needed it. He had a conference with the core members of the black knights and he obviously couldn't go without his mask he would be discovered and that would be bad especially in the case of a certain half Britannian.

If he was discovered by Kallen it would be bad as she would most likely immediately tell the others at Ashford about it. He doubted that he could deal with Milly yelling at him for taking such a risk or Rivals for not letting him join. This wouldn't be so bad he guessed if not for one thing:

Nunnally

She would mostly never want to talk to him again or even be near him. After killing their murderous half brother Clovis he doubted she would even care to listen to how their brother ordered a massacre in Shinjuku. As well as hiding his identity as Zero from her Lelouch decided it would be best to find the now thrice damned mask before the conference meet.

"Looking for something boy?"

Why did that voice irk him so much?

He turned and saw C.c standing in his door way, mask in hand ,smirking gleefully at him.

Oh yea that's why.

"C.c why do you have my mask?"

"Because you weren't very nice to me before." The emerald haired witch replied. She walked over to Lelouch staring blankly at him now the smirk having faded.

"C.c that was 3 weeks ago, I besides I was kind of busy then." Lelouch replied.

"So? Does our contract mean so little to you?" the witch inquired. "i thought you wanted to make my wish come true ?"

"C.c what is your wish anyway?" Lelouch wondered "Eternal pizza hut coupons? To absorb my free time? To use up my credit card? My attention?" the prince stared at the amber eyed immortal wondering of her true meaning behind the witches meaning.

C.c looked at Lelouch unmoving, simply staring at him. Purple orbs met emotionless amber eyes that seemed to gaze in to the black prince's soul. "no Lelouch ,none of those things," the witch began "my wish is to lose this immortal curse of mine and finally die." The witch fell to her knees and shook with sobs that Lelouch didn't even know she could manage.

As tears fell from the witches eyes Lelouch stared affronted by her answer to his volley of questions. "But why would you wish to die?" The black knight asked "has life really been so painful for you for all this time?" the former prince of Britannia glanced out of his window he was going to be late to the conference at this rate but the crying of C.c stopped him from reaching for the now long discarded Zero mask. However the witches sobbing seemed to cease she stood up and once again locked eyes with him.

"It seems silly doesn't it Lelouch?" the witch questioned. "To be immortal yet want to die seems almost contradictory hmm?" she sat down on his bed and smiled at him sadly. "go to your little meeting with your toy soldiers, I will remain here alone."

Lelouch glanced at the window then back to the woman who was god knows how old that lay on his bed. He sighed, hoped to god that he was doing the right thing and reached for the phone he used as Zero. He dialled the number kallen had given him to contact in case of business. He activated the voice modulator. After two minutes kallen picked up "Kallen this is Zero"

"Zero? Where are you your going to be late!"

"There's been a change of plan; the conference is postponed until tomorrow evening."

"But ... Zero we...?"

"That's enough kallen the meeting is postponed that is all."

Lelouch hung up the phone and sighed once more. "C.c?" the prince inquired. "Tonight you won't be on your own." The witch looked at Lelouch shocked at his decision for a moment. Then her face turned studious as she scanned the teenage leader for emotions. "I think you will find that my actions aren't really too suspicious, so you can stop staring at me so cautiously." The Black prince walked over to the ever staring immortal and sat down beside her. "Why do you want to die?" the prince inquired repeating his question from earlier.

"Because life is too harsh to live Lelouch, you should know that." The Witch replied "after living so long life becomes meaningless and almost empty to me now. "The witch lay down no longer sitting next to Lelouch, instead curling up on the bed almost against his side. "After experiencing death so many times especially what your "dear brother" put me through." The heart wrenching sobs began once more as the witch went silent. Lelouch looked at her understanding her meaning of the harshness of life. After the Britannian invasion of Japan, he and Suzaku had to carry a blind and crippled Nunnally over the dead and decaying bodies of the fallen Japanese people, victims of the tyranny of Britannia, of his father the emperor.

Lelouch shook his head. The memories of such a dark time forever carved within his mind. "Life maybe harsh sometimes but when you have people to make it better it isn't so bad." The witch looked at him and frowned briefly before looking away.

"But I haven't got anyone, everyone I have ever really known is dead. "The witch looked back at the ex-prince with a sad expression etched on her face.

"Not really." The prince looked at her and smiled. The witched look at him quizzically. "You have me, as you are my contractor it's not like I'm going anywhere you need me." The prince lay down next to the witch. "I'm not gunna leave you on your own and if it makes you feel better you can have my card for eternal pizza."

The witch looked at the future demon emperor and finally smiled. "Thank you your highness." C.c smiled once more before closing her eyes. Lelouch smiled at the witch that lay beside him and looked out his window. He got up to survey the now bright moon light that bathed the surrounding area in a white-blue glow. Lelouch turned form the sight and returned to bed. He took one last glance at the lime haired girl that once annoyed him before closing his own eyes and falling asleep.

It was this memory that floated through the demon emperor's mind as he fell forwards to his death on the final day of zero requiem. As his sister cried beside his fading body he remembered the tears of the girl he once called a witch, he smiled sadly.

I couldn't keep my promise. Forgive me.

A lone tear then darkness.

**Well that was my first fic. Hope you enjoyed it cos it took me a while to type up. I have to beta the work of ****AvidReader221 as well so I have a bit to do these days. I hope to post a Tokyo ghoul fic I have been thinking of sometime in the next two weeks so look out for that.**

**See you guys (and maybe girls I dunno)**

**Adios**


End file.
